Recently, for automatic drive control regarded as important, a plurality of information acquisition devices is required to be mounted on a vehicle in order to secure the entire circumference of the vehicle. Information acquired from the information acquisition devices that have been mounted, widely covers, for example, detected information in an external environment recognition sensor, map information, and vehicle-to-vehicle communication information, so that the amount of information handled in vehicle control increases. Therefore, the load on an in-vehicle network and the processing load of the control are predicted to increase, and thus a device capable of effectively managing the information and providing the information, is required.
As an exemplary system that reduces the load on the in-vehicle network, for example, PTL 1 discloses that a plurality of in-vehicle networks is provided with respective unification ECUs and the unification ECUs each select and transmit necessary information for the other networks from information that has been received, so that the amount of data is optimized. In PTL 1, the networks include a vehicle motion system managing, for example, brakes, steering, and ACC control, a power train system managing, for example, an engine and a transmission, and an electrical power system managing, for example, a battery and an alternator, so that the information on the vehicle is effectively received and transmitted between the systems.